Discovering New Rome
by Bookworm10001
Summary: My imagination of the Percabeth reunion! Please review!


**Hi guys! This is my first story and I hope you like it! Feel free to review my story or give me ideas! Thanks and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1 (Percy's POV)**

Was this really happening? Here I was face to face with my girlfriend Annabeth. A girl I haven't even seen in 8 months! I didn't know what to do, especially after she kissed me and judo flipped me. I was kind of nervous, to be fair. I didn't know how Annabeth felt, but she must've been pretty angry at me to throw me on the floor.

I stood up and kissed Annabeth again.

"I missed you," I grinned.

Annabeth bit her lip, probably trying not to kiss me again.

Reyna coughed and we stared back at her. She started talking, although I couldn't quite concentrate.

I was kind of nervous of the tension between Annabeth and Reyna. Well, there wasn't any tension, but I was pretty afraid that Annabeth would find out that Reyna made a move on me. I mean, who can blame her, I was pretty irresistible. Just don't tell Annabeth that!

And then there was that Jason guy. He pretty much looked like a Roman doofus if I must say. If he made a move on Annabeth, I would probably duel him until the finish. Then I saw the girl next to him, Piper. They seemed lovey-dovey to me. Hopefully they were a couple.

"Percy," whispered Annabeth, holding my hand.

I looked around to see that everyone was looking at me. Did I miss something? I saw Reyna and her face looked like stone. I saw Leo, who looked serious too. Even though that dude had a tool belt stuffed with tools and mints and tofu?

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, hoping that would wake me up. Fortunately, it did. I stood up and gulped. What was I supposed to say? I would like to say that I'm glad to have my memories back and my girlfriend back? I don't know!

I smiled, "Why don't we eat like kings?"

Annabeth looked at me and sighed, while the guys hooted. Hazel silently chuckled, while Piper was trying to calm down the boys with her charm-speak.

I kissed Annabeth on the cheek, "Don't worry, I got it taken care of."

Annabeth let go of my hand and grinned, "I hope so seaweed brain, otherwise I won't kiss you again."

I tried to imagine a life of Annabeth not kissing me and I started worrying. That's that. I had to try to find a way to fix whatever I was supposed to fix.

**Chapter 2 (Annabeth's P.O.V)**

I couldn't believe it. Here was I, next to Percy. Of course, I knew I was going to find him, but I would never imagine I would find him after 8 months! I wanted to be sure it was him, so I kind of pinched myself and him. I didn't mind pinching myself but Percy, not so much.

"Ouch! What was that for wisegirl?" Percy shrieked, in a not so manly way.

I giggled, "Just making sure this isn't a dream."

He held out his arms and wrapped them around me, making sure I wouldn't go away. I tried to be calm and not judo-flip him, but hey, it's my natural thing to do.

Percy kissed me on the cheek and whispered into my ear, "Believe me, it's not a dream. I want this to be a reality."

Did I ever mention he was the best boyfriend ever? I just wanted to cuddle him all day, but of course there were things we needed to do. I ordered Percy to sit down and the dinner started.

I wasn't in the mood to eat. But the Romans definitely were. Frank, the chubby Asian dude, was eating like a pig talking up a storm with Leo. Hazel, who seemed like Frank's girlfriend, was giving him the stink eye, probably because she seemed so proper. On the floor next to Hazel, I saw some beautiful rubies. However, Hazel just made them sink into the ground. I wonder what that was about.

Reyna stood up and took her butter-knife and clanked it against her glass of sparkling grape juice, "I would like to announce something."

Everyone stopped talking, even Frank stopped, even though he had a mouth full of lamb in his mouth. I tried my hardest not to laugh. Percy looked worse. He was gripping my hand, his face all red. Either he was laughing on the inside, or secretly choking without any movements.

Reyna sighed, "Hazel, can you keep up with Frank please?"

Hazel blushed while Frank quietly left the room to clean himself up.

"Now," Reyna started, "I would like to say that I'm proud to have everything almost back to normal."

Hearing the word 'almost' didn't make me it reassuring. I looked around and everyone else was probably thinking the same thing as me.

Reyna sensed the trouble and smiled and moved her sight toward me, "Annabeth, I heard so much about you. Percy is very fond of you."

The way she said fond made me nervous. I then glanced at Percy, who seemed very fond of his cheeseburger all of a sudden. I quickly connected the dots. Oh my gods, Reyna tried making a move on Percy and he rejected her! I just wanted to hug him and kiss him, but of course I couldn't.

Percy grabbed my hand, "Hey I want to show you something."

I nodded and gripped his hand, "It better be good seaweed brain."

**Chapter 3 (Percy's P.O.V)**

By the time we walked outside, I was already nervous. I was already nervous from the Reyna/Annabeth incident. I knew Annabeth knew. I mean, she's Athena's daughter! I should've known she would figure it out sooner or later. I was just glad we left. Wait, never mind. Now I had to talk to Annabeth about the New Rome and growing up stuff. Could I even do that?

I grasped Annabeth's hand and kissed her.

"I've been waiting to talk to you alone in forever." I said, before kissing her again. Now we were full making out. I never thought we both had it in us, but we did. I put my arms around her waist, and she put her arms around my neck. Basically, this was the most romantic thing we have ever done in our relationship.

After 5 minutes, we decided to stop. I could tell by Annabeth's eyes that she wanted to tour around New Rome and see the architect around the place. Being the good boyfriend I am, I grabbed a map and we started touring.

During our romantic tour around New Rome, I had to find the perfect time to talk about our future and stuff. I decided to do it over dinner. I found the perfect joint and we went into there. Their main dish was pizza, my most favorite thing to eat.

After ordering, I drank my blue soda and held Annabeth's hand across the table. I stared into her grey eyes and smiled. I was finally with my wisegirl. Who would've thought that could happen?

"I love this Percy," Annabeth blurted, gripping my hand.

"I love you," I blurted back, gripping her hand even harder.

As we fought over our love for each other, I decided to talk about the future thing. I let go of her hand and thought about what I was going to say.

I gulped, "Annabeth, there was something I was meaning to talk to you about."

Annabeth frowned, and moved a strand of blonde hair from her face. Gods was she beautiful. She smirked, "What is it seaweed brain? You seem nervous."

Did it really seem I was nervous? Sure I was shaking and maybe sweating a little too much, but was it that noticeable? Or did Annabeth know what I was thinking?

"Well," I started, "while I was here, I learned about how other demigods grew up here and had a care-free lives and families. I was thinking that when everything was done, we could, um, you know."

I stopped and calmed myself down. My face must've been really red, because Annabeth seemed like she wanted to laugh at me. Not a really good relationship move.

"Look Annabeth, if you're not ready I'm fine with it."

Annabeth smiled and leaned over the table to kiss me, "Seaweed brain, that's the best thing you have ever said ever." I grinned. Okay maybe it was a very good relationship move.

**Chapter 4 (Annabeth's P.O.V)**

Touring New Rome was fantastic. And the fact that Percy saw a future for us was the cherry on top. On our way back, we held hands and kissed from time to time. It was perfect. Percy seemed happy that I approved of our future. Camp Half-Blood was our home, but maybe New Rome was the place for us.

By the time we arrived back at Camp Jupiter, everyone seemed to be asleep in the guest cabins. I looked at Percy and he shrugged. We went back on the ARGO II and into my cabin. It was a mess, but I made it neat enough for the both of us. We cuddled for a little bit and made out. It seemed perfect, until Coach Hedge found us both in the same cabin.

Percy was drooling in his sleep, which was no help whatsoever, and I was at my desk on Daedalu's laptop. The one he gave me when Percy, Grover, Tyson, and I were in the Labyrinth.

"Annabeth, Percy, what in the heavens are you doing in the same cabin? Everyone else is at Camp Jupiter anyway." Coach Hedge yelled.

I stammered, "We decided to come here after our tour around New Rome."

"Baaahh, you two shouldn't be in the same cabin!"

Thankfully, Percy awoken and saw that we were being yelled at by the old goat.

Percy frowned, "What's going on?"

I rolled my eyes and closed the laptop, "Coach Hedge wants us to separate into different cabins."

Percy groaned, "Really? That sucks."

I sat next to Percy and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, I had a pretty good day. I'll see you tomorrow. We can discover New Rome a little more."

Percy grinned, "Together."


End file.
